Kickin' With You
by imadisneygirl
Summary: "I do know how to slow dance, but I want to ask this girl that I know will say no." "Are you sure she'll say no?" "If she doesn't say no, she'll break me into two." JACKxKIM - Kickin' it ;D


**HEEEEYOOO! I KNOW I NORMALLY WRITE BIG TIME RUSH,  
>BUUUT I COMPLETELY LOVE THIS SHOOOW!<br>AND THIS PLOT JUST HIT ME AND I HAD TO WRITE IT!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, ENJOOOY!**

* * *

><p>"Stupid school dance," Kim grumbled, walking alongside her best friends towards their dojo.<p>

Jerry looked over at her, a shocked look on his face. "Are you kidding me, Kim? It's a dance. Where you dance with the ladies; it's anything but stupid," He finished, with his signature smirk on his face.

"I hear you sister!" Milton exclaimed, ignoring Jerry's comment and responding only to Kim's. Kim smiled warmly at Milton; seems like he's the only one who can understand.

Eddie shrugged, walking a little faster as they reached the entrance of the dojo. "When you're a player, like me, they're not so stupid."

"There you go again with thinking you're a player," Jack rolled his eyes, opening the door for all of his friends and entering last. "Being a player means you've been with a lot of girls. So, how many girls have you been with?" Eddie pulled out his wallet and pretended he was getting an important call. He does that a lot when he doesn't want to admit to something.

Rudy walked out from his office, looking as calm as ever. "How was school today?" He asked genuinely. Rudy was like that. He actually cared about his students and what goes on in their lives.

"Same as usual, boring," Jerry replied with something that would obviously be said from him. He's a natural slacker and that explains why he has detention at least two times a week. "But there's finally some good news."

Rudy was tying his black belt around his waist and asked, "And what would that be?"

"We're having a dance!" Eddie had come back to join them, ignoring Jack's smirk.

Rudy smiled at them. "A dance? Oh I remember my high school dance," The kids rolled their eyes. He always had a story up his sleeve. "Yeah, I remember asking this girl to dance," Rudy was smiling as he relived the memory in his head.

"Oh, did she say yes?" Milton asked happily.

Rudy's smile faded. "Uh, no. She actually dumped her drink on me," Kim had a sympathetic look on her face, Jerry was containing his laughter, Eddie was frowning, Milton was looking sorry and Jack was patting Rudy's back as he started to cry. "But it's okay," He encouraged himself. "I had many other girls to dance with."

"Really?" Jerry asked is disbelief.

Rudy avoided their gazes. "Yeah totally," He responded quickly. "Okay, time for practice! Go get changed quickly." The students all obeyed, with Kim going into the right door, and the rest of them going into the left door.

"Soooooooooo," Milton stretched out the word and looked at all of the guys. "Who're you asking to the dance?"

Jerry was pulling his shirt over his head as he answered. "Nobody. I'm flying solo to this dance."

"Really?" Jack questioned, taking his gi out of his locker in the change room. "I would expect you of all people to actually have a date for that dance." Jack was looking at Jerry to hear his response but all he saw was Jerry desperately pulling at his shirt that had gotten caught on his head. "Jesus Jerry! Do you ever get your shirt off without something happening to it?" Jack groaned, yanking Jerry's shirt off his head.

Eddie walked over to the sink to wash his hands, looking over at the guys with grins. "Why even have dates? Let's just go all together and have fun like that."

"Exactly!" Jerry exclaimed, changing quickly. "And then maybe, maybe we'll meet some cute girls to dance with."

Milton shook his head sadly at Jerry. "You, my friend, think a little too much of yourself."

"It called confidence," Jerry smiled, walking past him to wash his own hands. "How about you, Jack? What do you think we should do?"

Jack was sitting on a bench, waiting for the other guys to finish doing what they had to do. "Oh, I agree with you guys. Let's just go together, no harm there."

"Unless you want to go with Kim," Eddie grinned at the glare he received instantly.

Jerry smirked. "Oh yeah, you sure you don't wanna ask her?"

"I'm sure," Jack snapped.

Milton rolled his eyes. "Stop being amateurs and leave Jack alone," They started walking out the door. "At least he has someone to ask, unlike you two."

"I have people to ask!" Jerry responded. "I'm just choosing you guys over them, so be happy!"

Rudy walked back in from his office. "Okay guys, let's start with stretching," He pointed at Kim. "Kim, you're up."

"Kim, if you really don't feel like going to the dance, just stick with us," Milton suggested as Kim expressed her rage about the dance to him. "I'm positive that the guys won't mind," Kim looked at him, still a bit unsure. "And plus, Jerry will probably forget all about us when he sees the pretty girls."

Kim laughed genuinely. "Yeah, I don't doubt he will."

"So, you'll come with us?" Milton asked hopefully.

Kim smiled warmly at him, rounding a corner of their high school hallway. "Yeah sure, it couldn't hurt."

"Milton, bad news," Jack said as he walked over to the duo. "Eddie's ditching us for the dance."

Milton's face saddened. "What, why?" He exclaimed.

"Apparently he found a date," Both Kim and Milton's face flashed surprise. "I know right! He just told me that he won't be able to come with us but he'll meet us there."

Kim spoke for the first time since Jack reached them. "Who's his date?"

"Some Lisa chick or whatever, I don't know her," Jack replied, falling into step with them beside Kim.

Milton shrugged. "Never heard of her, but I have some good news. Kim's joining us for the dance."

"Kim really?" Jack sounded surprised. "I would've thought that a million boys have already asked you to the dance."

Kim contained the smile to herself. "They have. I just never really wanted to go so I declined all the offers."

It'd been a while since Kim quit the Black Dragons and since such a good member quit, they had to regain their loss of strength. Luckily, a new guy came along. One that showed the potential they were looking for. He moved to this high school too, so Jack was no longer the new guy. And now there was somebody new that all the girls were falling over. The guys name was Drew. He was not only a karate genius but he was also a dancer, and all the girls love a dancer. Drew had the black short spiky hair was a huge hit. He had mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes and the body of a Greek God. And it was no surprise that he had his eyes on Kim.

"Hey Kim," Drew said smoothly as he stopped in front of her, Jack and Milton. Milton was examining Drew's every feature, causing Drew to give him a weird look. "Anyways, I was just wondering. The dance is later tonight, and I wanted to know if you'd be my date?" He smiled a dashing white smile.

A voice in the back of Kim's head was yelling at her to say yes, but she knew she couldn't. It wouldn't be right. And she saw how down Milton was when he heard that Eddie ditched. "Um, sorry Drew, I'm sort of already going with someone else."

"Oh, that's alright," Drew tried to regain his cool. "Maybe next time," He turned on his heels and walked back to his group of friends.

Milton clapped furiously and smiled. "Who knew Kim could turn down such a beautiful offer!"

"Was it the offer that was beautiful or the person who was giving the offer?" Jack sneered, a little more vengeful than intended.

Kim elbowed him on his side. "Ooh, is someone a bit jealous?"

"It's not jealousy," Jack replied, sitting down on the platform beside the stairs. "I just hate how every girl is falling over him. I mean, he's just a guy. A good looking guy, with smooth moves… but still a regular guy!"

Milton snorted. "Yeah, it's so not jealousy."

"This is it, last chance to back out," Kim whispered to herself. She was currently walking through her high schools doors, heading to meet the guys. The sky had turned a royal blue as the stars were starting to come out. She was wearing a gold sparkly strapless dress. It had a shiny sash around the waist and fluttered outwards nicely a couple inches above her knees. She let her blonde hair down, pin straight, with bangs twirled and held up by a bobby pin. Kim made her way towards the doors of the gym, where they were supposed to meet. She first saw Milton who was in a full out tux; she stifled a giggle. Then she saw Jack beside him in a heated conversation with Jerry. Jack had his signature black jeans with a blue and black plaid shirt. This time, he had rolled up the sleeves till his elbows and added some black Vans. Jerry had gone full out for style. He had his beanie hat, a dark purple tee with his black leather jacket. He added his favourite black jeans and purple Vans. "Oh Milton," Kim shook her head once she reached them.

Jerry threw his hands up in the air. "That's what I said!"

"Look at you!" She spit back with a smile. "You're decked out in all style!"

Jerry smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, you know, that is what I was going for," Kim rolled her eyes. "But won't you have like guys falling all over you looking like that?"

"Looking like what?" Kim provoked, grinning widely.

Jerry's face flushed, and he didn't dare to answer. She looked at Jack. Their eyes connected for a second before he averted her eyes to anything but Kim. "Kim, you look beautiful," Milton smiled warmly. "They're just wimps to say it."

"I am not a wimp!" Jack defended quickly. "And I can say it," He turned towards Kim. "Kim, you look…" She looked at him, motioning for him to go on. "You look… um, pretty."

Jerry snorted. "Yeah, way to get right to the point, Jack," He would've continued but he got cut off by Jack's glare. "Kim, you look really nice. And don't worry, we'll be right here to kick ass of guys who try to pull a move on you," Jerry winked, sending her into a fit of laughter.

"Uh thanks, I guess," She smiled. "Are we going in or not?"

Jack clapped his hands together. "Yup, let's go!" He opened the door for all of his friends to go in before he did. The gym was well decorated, just like any other dance. The room was well lit and teenage bodies moved themselves in the middle of the huge room. "Well this is fun," Jack said dully.

"You just got here!" Milton cried. "Plus, you haven't even danced yet."

Jack's eyebrows rose up for a quick second. "And I don't plan on to either."

"Uh, Jack, you're at a dance," Jerry pointed out the obvious. Kim looked at him weirdly, wondering where this statement was going. "Hence the word dance."

Kim clapped Jerry on the back. "Jerry, you used the word 'hence'. I'm so proud!" She faked being proud.

"Haha, very funny," He sneered, smiling to let her know he didn't mean it in a bad way. But Kim already knew that. "You're going to dance."

Jack looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please do not make me dance. I am a horrible dancer. Really, I think we'd save people from injuries if I just stayed in place."

"Oh who cares if they get hurt!" Milton snapped. "Let's just have fun!"

Jack shook his head. "Yeah, we'll have fun and they'll be having fun in a hospital," He remarked.

"Uh well, hospitals are fun, right?" Kim added, trying to help. "Come on," Kim grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him to the middle, Milton and Jack following. There they danced, trying to get Jack to move a little and finally succeeding. Jerry let loose some of his favourite dance moves, considering he's a dancer naturally. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kim asked as they all settled down into a few chairs around a table.

Jack smiled at her. "Actually no, it's wasn't."

"Hmm, I would've thought that Jerry would have ditched us for some girl at this time," Milton said, looking at Jerry's offended face.

Jerry's offended face turned into a grin. "I'll have you know, I haven't ditched because I'm having tons of fun with you guys."

"I guess that's partially a compliment," Kim stated. "So if we weren't this amazingly awesome," Jerry rolled his eyes at Kim. "You'd ditch us?"

Jerry shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know." The first slow song of the night came on. It was, 'Can I Have This Dance' from High School Musical. Jerry looked over at a pretty looking girl, looking at him longingly. "But if you guys don't mind, I'm thinking of asking that girl over there to dance, is that cool? I promise I'll be right back after the song."

"Go ahead, Jerry," Jack grinned at him. Jerry ran off, enjoying himself.

A shy looking girl walked up to their table. She was a really skinny girl, almost like Milton. "Uh Milton, hi. Do you—I mean would like to—you know—um, dance… with me?"

"I'd love to," Milton nicely replied. They walked off together cutely.

Kim 'aww'd' them. "Aren't they cute?"

"Just adorable," Jack sourly replied.

Kim looked over at his bitterness. "What's up with you?" She asked, but Jack stayed quiet. "Oh let me guess. You're seeing all the couples dancing and you feel sort of weird because you'd love to slow dance with a girl but you just don't know how, am I right?"

"Precisely," His reply was short and curt.

Kim was starting to get a bit impatient. "Then what is it?"

"I do know how to slow dance, but I want to ask a girl that I know will say no," That response made Kim feel a bit sorry for Jack.

She smiled encouragingly at him. "Are you sure she'll say no?"

"If she doesn't say no, she'll break my body into two," This made Kim laugh but stop short once she realized who that sounded like.

Kim tried to keep her breathing under control. "I say you just ask her. We all have to face rejection some day."

"Well then," Jack finally looked up and into Kim's eyes. "Kim, would you please dance with me? Or you can go on ahead with breaking me into two."

Kim laughed dryly. "I'm not going to break you," Jack grinned at her. "But I am going to dance with you," Instead of replying, Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. That was where they shared their very first dance.

"Is it just me or does Jerry keep raising his eyebrows at us?" Jack laughed, pulling Kim a bit closer.

Kim gently laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Milton's killing himself with happiness over there. He even accidently knocked his girl onto the punch table."

**LIKE, LOVE?  
>I SORTA DIDN'T LIKE IT AT SOME PARTS, BUT OTHERS I THOUGHT WERE CUTE OR FUNNY (:<br>REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK,  
>AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH SOME MORE KICKIN' IT STORIES (:<br>THAAANKS GUUUYS !**

- Kaathy (:


End file.
